Bliss
by TheDazzlingElle
Summary: Bella Swan: single mom and art teacher with a haunted past. What will happen when the cocky Edward Cullen joins her class in hope of adding another reason to the list of why the girls swoon over him?
1. Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. What I do own is all DVD boxed sets of That '70s Show and too many posters of Robert Pattinson.**

_You walked out of my dreams and into my arms_

_Now you're my angel divine_

_You're sixteen, you're beautiful and you're mine._

_- Ringo Starr_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Bella POV**_

Sixteen. That must be the worst number ever existing. I remember very clearly how I was when I was that age: very pregnant.

And today the sole reason I live and breathe for turns sixteen. I woke up by her shrieking voice.

"Mom, I'm sixteen! Can you believe it?"

I really couldn't. Time passes so fast when you have to take care of the most stubborn and energetic child alive. Not that I complain, I love her more than everything and would go through it all over again for her. No matter how cruel my past might have been, she was worth every ounce of it.

"Mom?" the sweet voice says again.

"Get me coffee and I'll love you till you turn seventeen." I replied grumpily as a response.

"K!" She yelled way too happily for _What? 7am?_ On a Sunday morning?

I pulled the sheets over my head while I heard my baby girl descending the stairs loudly with every step she took. I groaned and waited for her return.

After five long minutes my lovely daughter returned with 2 cups of hot steaming coffee. My coffee was in a simple brown paper cup and hers in her favorite Snoopy cup. She loves that cup with all her heart and she had cried for what felt like an eternity when it first had broken. After a lot of glue, the cup was healed.

That was when she was seven. It had been broken once more by her boyfriend since then. He broke the cup, she broke his heart. The poor thing was crying all the way home. Either way, he wasn't good enough for her. No boy will ever be enough, but that's for her to decide.

I took the delicious beverage from her with a huge appreciating smile.

"Thank you and congratulations, angel."

"So mom, how are we celebrating my sweet sixteen?" she asked excitedly.

I've never really celebrated my birthday, because I don't exactly know the date. But that has never stopped my daughter for choosing one. Once on a September thirteen many years ago we had an amazing day. It was a day full of shopping and delicious Ben & Jerry's.

She decided we'd never forget that day, so it became my birthday.

"Your friends are coming over at seven, right?" she nodded. "What do you think of watching some _Sex and the City_ until around ten a.m.? Then going to Port Angeles for some shopping and we can eat at that little restaurant you love? Your uncle is coming over at 4pm, so we have to bake our 'Emmies'."

She laughed at the mention of Emmett, who's like a brother to me. He's addicted to our baking skills -well if we are being honest, _my_ baking skills. My angel is a complete mess in the kitchen.

"Sounds great, Mom! Is Lily staying? I'm dying to know all the details about her date with Seth. You know that guy from the mall we met last week. He's really cute and he has deep brown eyes. He goes surfing at the reservation every week, so you know he has great body under that shirt he was wearing. Which was by the way totally not his color, but you know, I let it slide because he has good potential to be Lily's next boyfriend."

And _that_'s why I needed my coffee every morning. She just never shuts up. Being sixteen made her even chattier.

Lily, the fourteen year-old of Emmett and Rose, is a geeky but beautiful girl. Her beauty is mostly Rose's but her dimples are my brother's.

"Mom, are you listening? It's my birthday and that means it's your duty to give me attention. It's actually your duty as a mother too. You seem kinda off today. Did your date last night fail? I told you Mike Newton is a total douche bag. I mean what was up with those weird smiles? Why do you only go out with douches? Maybe I should call you Douche-Magnet. From a scale of one to ten, how much of a douche was Newton?" She chattered.

I swore if she wouldn't hate sports with such passion, my girl would be an incredible swimmer. With such impressive lungs, she'd swim miles without feeling exhausted.

"Of course I'm listening, angel. I totally agree about Mike being a douche. You know what he said to me last night?"

She shook her head.

"'Your dress is hideous; you should take it off so I can make you forget about all the horrendous stuff that happened in your life.' Can you believe him! I told him to fuck himself and I took off." To be honest, nobody could let me forget what happened. "He's an eight and a half, by the way."

She high-fived me and said the sentence that always made my day: "Mom, you rock."

I gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek.

"Let's make us some breakfast so we can start your day."

After the fourth episode of_ SATC_ we were discussing the always tip filled episode.

Our passion for television shows started when she was twelve. One day I came home and heard her laughing so loud, I thought she was choking. "Mom," she said to me "you've got to see this." I placed my keys in the key/I-found-an-earring bowl. I sat down next to her and looked to what she was watching. There was a young guy with sunglasses surrounded by smoke talking about a car that ran on water, '_What the fuck?' _had been my initial thought.

Eventually, we watched every episode of the show and wept when it was over.

Then later on there was Friends, Gilmore Girls and SATC. Laughed and cried. Thank God for DVD boxed sets and reruns because we have them all.

"Mom, how come you don't date twenty-something guys?" she asked me.

"Didn't you watch the episode?" The moment Carrie woke up from amazing sex, she realized twenty-something guys are just as bad as sixteen year old boys in broad daylight. Even Samantha realized that no matter how mind-blowing the sex might be, you're always going to feel old in the end.

"Yes I did, that's the point. No drama, just harmless sex. Mom, no offense, but you really need to get laid." she pointed out while gesturing to my body in her I-know-it-all voice.

"Honey, I'm not going to talk to you about 'getting laid'. You know I always date older guys, douches or not, that's just the way it is." It was actually a really long time ago.

All my dates fail; it never got any further than a goodnight kiss. The douches didn't deserve a goodnight kiss or they were such assholes sometimes that the date never came to night, because the date didn't even finish, like Newton.

The truth is every guy is going to hurt you eventually; you just have to decide who's worth the pain in the end.

After six stores and four Starbucks coffees, we decided it was time to go home and bake the cookies for Uncle Em.

I've never really liked shopping mostly because I didn't have the money or the strength to look at myself in the mirror that many times in one day. But my daughter loved it -no, worshipped is a better word and whatever makes her smile, makes me smile. The first time we entered a Tiffany store, 'To look, not to buy' I had told her, she looked at each of the pieces of jewelry like they were angels sent from above. Then she said what I was already guessing she had to be thinking. "Mom, I'm heaven."

It's been our monthly thing, to go to Tiffany's and look at the shiny, delicate diamonds. She touched the fragile jewels with motherly care. The girls that worked there thought we were planning a robbery. After a while I became good friends with Safrina, the assistant manager. She helped me to find me a better job. Since then I have worked as a teacher at the Art Institute of New York City.

A teacher at the Art Institute is my sixteenth job. My very first job was when I was sixteen. It wasn't every New Year, a new career. Some lasted 2 years, others barely 2 weeks -like working at Pizza Hut, _never_ again- that is all I will say on that one. The first jobs were the worst but they were necessary.

This is my second year as a teacher. I love it. I love the essence of paint when I walk through the halls. I get lost in the talent of the young, but brilliant students. I desire the touch of the pencil when you're drawing. When you can capture the moment so precise, you've stopped time for a moment. The painting is immortal. It's an element from the universe of ideas, the real world according to Plato.

I never thought I could make my living by my talent of drawing. Well, I never realized that I had a talent until people started complementing me when they saw my paintings or drawings. I still prefer drawing with a pencil; I think you can characterize it better.

The sound of rattling keys startled me. "Penny for your thoughts." a musical voice called. "Just thinking about art… like always. We should get started, so the cookies are ready for when Em arrives." she nodded and I placed the keys in the bowl. _Oh, what's that? I was sure I had lost that earring._

"Mom, have you seen the paper? I heard someone talking about an ad for the opening of that new store."

"Yeah, I think it's on the sofa. I'll get it, you start with the dough and please don't let it fall on the ground again." I said as she went into kitchen and looked for the instructions for Emmett's cookies.

_We've made that cookie more than a hundred times, and still she doesn't know the ingredients?_

I made my way to the living room and searched for the newspaper. _Ah, there you are! _It was lying upside down on the purple pillow. We never really read the paper, we just throw it somewhere in the house. But when there's a visitor, it's comes in handy. I turned the paper and looked at the front page.

**ALICE & RENEE DWYER: 16 YEARS SINCE THEIR TRAGIC DEATH.**

"Mom, did you find the paper?" she yelled from the kitchen.

"No, I think the paper boy forgot our house today, Alice."

I tried to reply as calmly as possible. She didn't want the horrible reminder again. How is it that no matter how far you run away from something, it always seems to find you and bite you in the ass? I took deep breath and started counting down as I closed my eyes _5, 4, 3, 2 and 1_. When it wasn't working, I sat down on the couch and started again _5, 4, 3, 2 and 1_.

I couldn't lose it where Alice was just a few steps away. When I was calmed down, I took the paper and read it again.

**ALICE & RENEE DWYER: 16 YEARS SINCE THEIR TRAGIC DEATH.**

Sixteen years. Sixteen years since I was heavily pregnant. Sixteen years since I ran away from them. Sixteen years since I heard their last screams for mercy. Sixteen years since I took the most difficult, but also wisest decision of my life. Sixteen fucking years since Phil…

**A/N : Hope you liked the first chapter! **

**Thank you to my awesome beta Lexington Rose, you make the story that little bit better.**

**Give me some love and leave me a review!**

**I would love to hear what you think about it!**

**Elle**


	2. Sweet Little Sixteen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, SMeyer does. I do own an obsessively amount of Ben & Jerry's and the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack**_**.**_

_Sweet little sixteen_

_She's got the grown up blues_

_Tight dress and lipstick_

_She's sportin' high heal shoes_

_Oh, but tomorrow morning_

_She'll have to change her trend_

_And be sweet sixteen_

_And back in class again_

_-Chuck Berry_

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV**

"Oh God, take your shirt off!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes, it's a fantastic idea. I took my top off too. Now, take your shirt off."

"Should I take my pants off too?"

"Did you spill on them too?"

"Emmett, how stupid can you be to hug Bella when she had coffee in her hands!" Rose interrupted.

"Well, Honey, I was just happy to see my baby sister and I didn't notice the damn coffee." Em said now shirtless. Rose's eyes were sparkling when Emmett took his shirt off. Em had a show stopping body, which was not much a surprise if you knew he owned a body shop.

I was just about to place the cups of coffee on the coffee table when a booming voice roared from the front door. Before I knew it, Emmett muscled arms wrapped around me and were hugging the life out of me. The coffee flew everywhere. My white top became a see-thorough brown piece of textile. Thankfully, the coffee wasn't hot anymore; it was just warm enough to be acceptable to drink.

Rose and Emmett have been married for ten years. When, Lily, their daughter was four, Em decided it was time to go down on one knee and propose to his woman. The wedding was big, bold and beautiful. The theme was lilies and roses, everything and everyone was covered in either red, white, or pink. Rose, of course, was in a white strapless wedding gown with a long train and a red embroidered flower pattern stitched along the bottom edges of the dress. She looked more stunning then I had ever seen. Emmett was lucky with her and he knew it.

Rose and Emmett met in high school; they had been typical high school sweethearts. Emmett and Rose broke up just before college and three years later they found each other again. She got pregnant of Lily that year; it was an immense surprise but after the shock, came the absolute happiness and understanding that it was their destiny.

Emmett helped me raise Alice like he was apart of the family. I don't know how I would have survived without him. He gave us a roof above our heads when we were so broke that I couldn't even afford food. Em lent me money for everything, from Alice's need for a new haircut to the bill from my therapist, Kate. When I got better jobs, I paid him back every penny I had ever borrowed from Emmett. I wonder how my life would have looked like if I hadn't meet him, if he hadn't come into that precise bar, if he hadn't noticed my tears when I was sitting on someone lap, if he hadn't hugged me without even knowing anything about me, if he hadn't been the person that he is.

"_Gitchy gitchy ya ya ta ta... hey hey hey... Gitchy gitchy ya ya here... Mocha chocolata ya ya... Creole Lady Marmalade…" _Seth's Moulin Rouge ringtone from Alice's mobile filled the living room.

"Got to go! Tell Lily that we need to shop sometime soon!" Alice yelled to Em and Rose as she walked to her room with her vibrating phone in her hand.

Seth has been Alice's friend for years. Seth and Alice's passion for clothing, the movie Moulin Rouge, hot actors, and attractive singers made them inseparable. Seth is proudly gay and makes it a point so that everyone notices. Seth was very insecure in the beginning but Alice helped him through the awkward coming out stage and helped to make him who he is today. Alice was the first person that he told and she convinced him that it wasn't something to be afraid of, but something to be proud of.

Today, they sang together to 'A Thousand Miles', 'Vogue', 'Beautiful' and every song from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. Their common dream for their futures is to become a performer, so they took singing, acting and dancing classes together. Alice found her way in singing and Seth in dancing. Seth is the most elegant boy I've ever met; his graceful movements make him an unbelievable ballet dancer. He auditioned when he was 13 for The Juilliard School in New York. He was accepted and has been there ever since. Seth is going to be 'big', according to what the teachers said to his parents one day.

Alice still takes singing classes; she almost enjoys them as much as shopping. Alice's voice was magical. She always sings pop songs, but the art of her voice comes out of her when she sings songs with depth, with a story. Her voice is so emotional, that you'll believe everything she sings. Alice didn't show her talent often, it was like a secret you had to earn the right to know.

"Bella, did you read the paper today?" Rosalie asked softly with concern lacing her tone.

"Just the title, it was enough."

"Are you okay, sis? I could call Kate if you want?" Emmett asked while he took his favorite cookie from the plate with a silly smile.

"No, it's fine, really. I've got Alice's party later and I work tomorrow, so that will relieve some stress." Drawing always made me calm, I could concentrate on the design to the point that I would forgot where I was.

Rose and Em decided to stay to help for the preparation of the little party for Alice's birthday party. After an hour Alice came back from her room with an excited grin painted on her face. Whatever the grin was for, I would find it out later because making edible snacks for her friends needed more time than I thought it would.

She wore a short black and white dress with a glittery black bow on the front. I was wearing a simple, but stylish black dress. Seth was going to be here, so you better make a good appearance, or he'll explain every trend that was 'in' now, every color theme _that just was unacceptable _and eventually say that your outfit sucks more than hairy balls in a Cosmo. Alice would add that they were sweaty too, because she happily completed Seth's colorful remarks.

The doorbell rang and Alice chirped that she would get it.

"Hi, Miss Swan! You look fabulous!" Seth appeared from the doorway and ran to me to give me two little kisses on the cheek.

"Hello Seth, you look rather fantastic too." I remarked on his chic black and grey suit.

"Well, it's my girl's birthday. I bought this outfit as a present for Alice to look great as her best friend, of course. "

Alice was ushering the guests in when I saw some unfamiliar faces. There was a boy around seventeen with golden locks and light blue eyes who was at the side of Charlotte, Alice's friend from school. Charlotte was a very sweet and endearing girl. She was as small as Alice and had short blonde hair. Probably her boyfriend, I thought back to the boy at Charlotte's side. Alice was talking animatedly to a boy with long blonde hair; he looked older than the rest of the group of friends Alice had invited.

More of Alice's friends entered the kitchen as I gave Seth a drink. I saw Mary walking up to me and I smiled at her. She was my favorite girlfriend of Alice's, we talked about poetry and art. She convinced her parents to let her go to an interview for the school I work for so that she can attend after she graduated.

Mary was always dressed in black. Everyone thinks she's a gothic, people judge so quickly it's sad. She wears black because she thinks black is the color where you can see emotions in. Alice finds black the ultimate color of fashion, so she didn't judge Mary from the outside and saw that she was shy and lonely in the inside. Alice was a year younger than Mary, but that didn't stop her from befriending and protecting her. Alice brought her to over to our house uncountable times over their friendship, and Mary tended to stay here longer than a day most times. She had troubles at home with her dad Randall and she didn't like to go home, which I understand completely.

"Hi Bella!" Mary said as she gave me a hug.

"Hi hun. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I've been reading poetry by Robert Frost. He's an interesting man. The way he describes objects is surreal. I really like reading _Into My Own."_

"I love Frost; he's one of my favorite poets and he -"

"Are you two talking about books or poetry again?" Alice interrupted us sharply. Mary and I nodded. "Well it's my birthday, so deep conversations are not allowed." she pointed out.

Mary and I smiled widely at each other as understanding that we'd talk later. Because if there's one thing Alice hated was that she couldn't take part of a conversation. _Well that and the slutty Kardashian sisters._

"Mom, I would like you to meet Peter and Jasper." Alice gestured to the two young men standing next to her. Jasper was the boy with the blue eyes and Peter the one with the long hair.

"Is that your mom? Wow." Peter said impressed like I wasn't just standing before him.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

I like this boy much more than the Peter kid. Jasper was very charming for his age and I was immediately won over. I saw the look on Alice's face and I knew why she was grinning earlier on. She definitely liked Jasper a lot.

"Call me Bella and it's nice to meet you too, Jasper. So how do you know Alice? Do you to school with her?" I asked curiously

"I'm Charlotte's brother but I also go to school with Alice, I'm a senior." I hummed as a response and took a sip of my wine. Alice took my hand and lead me to the living room where seemed like an argument was going on between two girls. One of the girls I know, her name is Makenna. She has history and English with Alice. Alice and I took our places on the sofa and watched the show.

"So who are they and what's it about?" I whispered to Alice, I didn't want to disturb the fight in front of us.

"You know Makenna and she's fighting with Tanya because apparently Charles, Makenna's boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend, kissed Tanya. Charles says Tanya kissed him and Tanya says he kissed her and it wasn't the first time. Makenna found out thanks to Seth, my lovely drama maker, and all hell broke loose." she whispered back to me but never losing focus on the girls.

"How dare you, Tanya! You evil bitch! Charles is mine, you knew that! Why did you kiss him? Was it because Edward didn't want you! He might be a whore but he didn't want you in his bed!"

This fight just became very interesting.

"Who's the man whore?" I asked Alice while Seth took a seat next to us with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. I took a handful of the sugar covered goodness.

"His name is Edward Cullen. He's older than the rest of us and he's stunning, like drop dead gorgeous. Bad thing that he sleeps with everyone, says the rumors." She answered and Seth continued.

"He's Jasper's best friend, nobody knows why, because they have nothing in common that we know of. But they go way back apparently. The rumor goes that he just has to lick his lips or go through his hair with his fingers and the women are begging him to take them home. I never saw him, but people say straight men would go gay for the infamous Edward." Seth's tone sounded impressed.

_That Eddie boy must be good in bed._

While eating more popcorn the fight went on.

"Charles was going to break up with you anyway! I'm way better for him like Jolie was better than Jenn for Pitt!" Oh, she's bringing out the big guns.

The teenage drama is what I enjoy the most these days.

I never finished high school and I missed a lot of the spectacles. I had to grow up so very fast, I never was a kid when I'd supposed to be one. Fortunately, I've found my inner child again.

"Okay, that's enough. It's a party, girls! No bitching." Tyler stopped the whole thing. There was a lot loud booing from Alice, Seth and I and Peter and Tyler were giving us strange looks because of that.

_They clearly didn't know us, yet._

Jasper just smirked and went back talking to Charlotte.

After three hours of dancing, talking, gift giving and another entertaining cat fight the party was over. _Fucking finally!_

Jasper was the last one Alice had to say goodbye to. "Thanks for inviting me to the party Alice. I had a great time. We should hang out more, don't you think?" Alice nodded fiercely, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow at school then. Bye Alice." He bent a little and gave Alice an adorable kiss on the cheek. Alice blushed a light pink. _That's bizarre,_ _she never blushes._

Seth and I awed which made Alice blush even more.

"How do you feel about Jasper?" I asked eagerly while we, Alice, Seth and I, were passing Ben & Jerry's to each other. Our game was easy, you ask a question to a person, you answered honestly and you get a spoon of the heavenly Ben & Jerry's cup. Tonight's winner was Alice favorites, since it was her birthday after all, Caramel Sutra. Oh, how she loved caramel. She took the cup and she answered the question easily. "Jazz is cool and handsome." She grabbed a spoonful and the spoon was almost in her mouth when Seth stopped her. "Oh no, Missy, you're not getting away with it like that. Spill the beans."

Alice hesitated but she knew we'd find out anyway, so she gave in. "He's soooo amazing! And he whispers sweet nothings in my ear all the time and I just melt when he looks at me with those sea blue eyes. He's such a gentleman, you know, he's different than the other guys at our school. He's so smart but not in a geeky way. Oh God, I think I'm in love." Alice ate the spoonful of Ben & Jerry's and took another one. "This answer deserves another one."

"Allie, that's huge! Keep eating 'cause there's gonna be a question storm." Seth yelped as he was almost bouncing off the walls with the news he just received.

"Seth's right. Do you know him at all? Have you kissed him yet? Have you been on a date with him? What are you hiding from me, Alice Mary Swan?"

She answered all those questions as quickly as she answered the first. When the cup was out, it was time to go to bed.

"Good night, my girls!" Seth shouted from his little car. Alice and I said our goodbyes to Seth and went back inside. The house was peacefully quiet and I liked it this way after the rough day.

I settled myself in my bed that I always sleep in alone even if though there's space for three. It's kind of sad to miss the days that Alice was little and crawled late at night into bed with me because she had a nightmare or just didn't want to be alone.

I drifted off to sleep and prayed for a good night sleep.

"_Shut your fucking disgusting pie hole, Isabella!" his voice was rough and cuts like knife in your skin. You could smell the alcohol on his breath. It made me thirsty. When was the last time I drank? "Your mouth is only good for one fucking thing, you hear me?" Afraid of what would happen if I answered, I just nodded._

"_Let them eat something, Phil, please." Renee asked Phil so softly I wondered if he had heard what she said. He did. Phil shoved some food in front of our feet. "Share, you fat whores."_

_I was starving but she was worse. I gave her the plate and gestured to the food that I would let her have, I'd survive. Her eyes were watery but she gave in and put some food in her mouth. The sight of the food made my stomach hurt, my stomach stopped growling after some time, but now it was signaling me that I was famished by shooting burning arrows of pain in my stomach. She ate everything in no time flat since it wasn't much Phil had given on the plate. He didn't look happy that I didn't eat something from the plate he gave us._

"_Isabella, get in the fucking room!" Phil yelled at me. I saw her crying next to me and it broke my already shattered heart. "It's going to be okay, angel. Always remember, you are loved." I whispered in her ear before Phil took my shoulders and dragged me brutally into the room._

**A/N:**

**I hope you liked the second chapter of Bliss and the little angst at the end of it.**

**Thank you Lexie (Lexington Rose) for being a wonderful beta!**

**IMPORTANT notes:**

**1.**

**You can find Bliss goodies on my livejournal. Here's the link, you just have to replace the '(dot)' with a ' . '**

**http :/ thedazzlingelle (dot) livejournal (dot) com/7197 (dot) html**

**2.**

**I really love to know what you think of my story and I think you'd love more of Bliss.**

**So I think this will work: review = teaser of the next chapter.**

**It's called a compromise. :]**

**Elle**


	3. Top Of The World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own a guitar with a broken string, his name is Fez.**

_No, No, nothing's gonna stop me,_

_Nothing will be scaring me, oh no_

_Hey baby, it's the only way out_

_Oh, little darling,_

_C'mon what's it all about?_

_Standing on top of the world_

_For a little while._

_Standing on top of the world_

_Gonna give it all we got._

_Oh, I know it won't hurt,_

_I gotta have a little taste_

_I just wanna sink my teeth in that_

_Fine piece of real estate, yeah_

_Hey baby, make it nice and sweet,_

_Oh, little darling._

_- Van Halen_

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV**

My name is Edward Cullen, Eddie for the chicks.

I don't want to sound arrogant, but I'm an extremely attractive man. I can't help it, it's not that I try to be. I just fucking am. I have an easy life. I wake up every morning in my condo that was a present from my dad, the Doc, and was decorated by my lovely mother Esme. There's probably a gorgeous woman laying next to me, who I don't give shit about. I don't believe in soulmates or whatever since you weren't born cut in two at birth or whatever the hell so, why would you look for the other half?

I go for a jog, because I have to maintain my firm body. I stop at Starbucks and grab a coffee for myself and I buy a pretty little cupcake for the woman in my bed.

Rule 12 : The morning after; never let them think they've been used.

I go back to my place and have a the sweet talk with the lady. I tell her something like "I really like you and last night was magical but my life is too hectic for a steady relationship." or "You're gorgeous and probably the best I ever had but I just broke up with my long term girlfriend and you're too good for me to be a rebound."

Rule 14 : Make up an excuse that doesn't make you look like an asshole.

Then I relax with my best friend Jazz till it gets dark enough to go party and find me a new babe.

Life is pretty easy like I said. But I want it easier. Lately I get bored, flirting is becoming too basic for me. My rules are solid, but that doesn't mean that there are still seventeen of them, seventeen rules you have to follow correctly. I want to cut back some, make it almost effortless. That is why I need a new skill.

I can play piano since my mother insisted me to learn it when I was little. Too bad my teacher's husband caught us playing on the piano and I'm not talking about making music.

Art seems to be cool. When I was younger my mother let me paint my room, I remember having so much fun and turned out quite good. Unfortunately I had my 'black period' which meant I wanted everything in black, my walls became the unlucky millionth thing that was painted black.

My art lessons start tomorrow. Normally you have to go to an interview, sometimes write an essay but thanks to my folks, mainly their money, I could go as soon as I wanted. My mom was thrilled that I'm 'finding my path in creative ways'. Doc Cullen just agrees to everything. I have a very strange relationship with my father. _Statement of the fucking year, Cullen!_

We never bonded like my mom and I did. The only conversations Doc Cullen and I have are about money. We used to be 'normal' until the day gran died. Gran Cullen was bittersweet and everyone adored her, Gran's death was unexpected to say the least. The family never really got over it. She was a tough woman who hated problems in the Cullen 'Clan' as Gran called us. Without her the problems are staying, my mom was too sweet to take over her job and she was the only female left in the family.

My relationship with the Doc might be unstable, the one with Masen, my grandfather is solid. I learned every little trick from the Master. Masen never cheated on my Gran, she would have cut his balls off, seriously. But every five years they had their little break. He basically dated other women and Gran went to Paris to feel weightless. I learned French from her, another trick that comes handy once in a while.

The Master calls me every week on a Wednesday to enlighten me about life and women. Masen may be aged but he still has the Cullen's charm. He still can find his way to bed with twenty year olds. I've got to confess, he's better than me and that's why Masen's the Master and I'm the Prince.

For my sixteenth birthday he took me to my first strip club and bought me a lap dance. For my eighteenth birthday he gifted me one of his successful bars, Twilight, located at New York City.

After Gran passed away he took me under his roof after my way of dealing with her death.

The day we received the tragic news I was seventeen and I went to a bar to get drunk to try to forget about Gran's passing. The bar was packed with people... and James' gang. James is the guy you need when you really want to feel weightless and that was what I was aiming for that night. My Gran went to France for relaxation, but other people go to his gang.

I remember seeing Vickie, James' vicious girlfriend, grinning at me while I was walking to them. That one night I let all brakes lose and lost control. I still have a reminder of that reckless night, one I don't actually regret, a tattoo on my lower back. It said 'Non, je ne regrette rien.', a line from my Gran's favorite song by Edith Piaf. She always told me that you can't regret the decisions you make in life, they'll lead you to your destiny, your future.

Whatever future she had in mind for me, it probably wasn't the one I was leading now.

Today was no exception to any of my other days. Amy or Macy just left my condo after my little talk about my broken heart and I didn't want her to be a rebound. Tomorrow is my first day of art classes and that also means that Jazz has school so I better invite him because he goes all intellectual on school days.

"Cullen?" Jasper's voice sounded sleepy.

"Yeah, get your ass over here Whitlock." He groaned loudly at my response but Jazz said he'll be here in half an hour.

Exact thirty minutes later he came through my door which was never locked.

"What's up Cullen?" he asked while grabbing an apple of the counter and taking a huge bite of it.

"The usual, you know the routine," he nodded,"What are your plans for today?"

"I got a party tonight. Now don't get all excited 'cause you're not invited."

"What? Come on man, party is my middle name you know."

"No it's not, Anthony. It's a birthday party for a girl at my school, Alice, she's a good friend of Char." I could here his fondness for this Alice just by the way he was saying her name. Jazz is so transparent, the poor little sucker is in love. And that's exactly what I said to him.

"Dude, I don't even know Alice that well." Jazz tried to sound shocked but it just came out as a plea.

"Jazz, seriously I can see the pink butterflies flapping around your body. My advice, go buy a huge bottle of bug spray, man." I made a spraying motion towards his body.

"Well, maybe I don't care Cullen. I really like this girl so shut your mouth and don't mess with it."

"Like I would dare to do that Jazz. I'd like to meet the chick that made my best friend all mellow and shit."

"I'd like to keep this one so I don't know if meeting you is best idea for now." _Yeah sure dude, that's just the same thing you said about Maria_. He threw the mostly eaten apple in the trash and started walking towards his guitar that after dragging it with him countless times he came over now, just stayed at my condo. Jazz had a talent for instruments, he'd see a specific instrument and Jazz would want to learn how to play it immediately. He's the most skilled in guitar since that was the first instrument he ever saw in a music store.

He picked up the guitar and sat it on his lap. Jazz started tuning it by switching the little tuners at the top. He began jamming a bit and eventually decided finding the right chords for a song he had in mind. I recognised the song which I didn't know the lyrics from but I couldn't find the title or singer either. I hummed the song along with guitar. _Damn why can't I remember this song I swear I heard it on the radio this morning._ And then it struck me and I took a good look at my best friend next to me. I started singing the lyrics.

"_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby"_

I eyed Jazz and searched for confirming. He nodded hesitately.

"Holy shit Jazz! You're fucking serious about her. Don't you ever listen to me? _Don't._ _Get. Serious._ It's quite simple I think. Come on dude, you can't let a chick come between the partying! Bros before hoes remember? Or did the girl wash your brains out? Or is screw a better word?"

At this point I was yelling at him. If I get mad, I yell but if Jazz gets irritated he'd do it calmy. Jazz was always the guy who could control his emotions, on the contrary you have me, that was one of the reasons why I was kind of shocked about his feelings for Alice. Sure Jazz had taken some real interests in a girl, like Maria, but he was always very vague about his feeling, always at a certain distance.

"I haven't even kissed her yet Cullen and she's younger than me dude. You're eight years older than me and you still use the bros over hoes thing? Don't you think I'm being the smart and mature guy here. Seriously, you're like the Peter Pan dude. He never grew up, remember? Either way, I think Alice might be become someone important in my life."

"Whatever man. Play some Queen for me, will ya." I needed good music to distract my anger.

When I was young I was obsessed with Queen until I was at a later age and discovered Freddie was gay. I still really liked the music but I started looking at it a different way. But still Queen would always be one of my favorite bands.

I heard the familar notes of _Crazy Little Thing Called Love _flowing from the guitar.

I groaned at the choice of song, but I sang it anyway.

"_I gotta be cool relax, get hip_

_Get on my tracks_

_Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

_And take a long ride on my motor bike_

_Until I'm ready _

_Crazy little thing called love"_

After a couple of other songs, two large pizzas and watching tv Jazz had to leave for his girl's party.

_What shall we do now? Twilight._

But... I have to get up early tomorrow. _Like that has ever stopped you before._

James could be there. _He hasn't been there forever._

My head could hurt so bad the day after that I'll ruin every chance with the art girls tomorrow. _Good point._

I could run into what's her name from last night. _Again; like that has ever stopped you before._

Okay that's it, I'm going. I snatched my leather jacket from the couch and left my condo.

I was greeted by the overfriendly guards at the entrance of Twilight. The bright lights still blinded me as I came into the already full and wild going place. The club was three stories high. The first level or Ice as we called it here was basically the enormous dancefloor with countless white lights placed in the floor, the metal bar and cube sofas around the dancefloor.

The second floor was the opposite of Ice: Fire. The room had everything; a dancefloor that looked like it was actually on fire, half naked women dancing on painted in red from the ceiling hanging bolls, talented barmen that are making our famous cocktails at the second bar, a floating stage for when we have popular bands playing and many more. When you walk into Fire it really feels like you'r on fire.

The last story was The Zone, only for the private members and of course, me. The room was a fog covered lounge with hanging cords that gave the look of swaying walls. This was my favorite floor, you can relax here or you could fool around with someone without someone's knowledge.

But before you could do the latter you've got to find a woman and I always look in Fire, tonight was no different. I spotted a longe leggy blonde, she looked like a model.

_Well blondie, tonight's your lucky night._

My name is Edward Cullen, Eddie for the chicks and I'm standing on top of my world.

**A/N : review = teaser.**

**Lexington Rose = awesome beta.**


	4. Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own the talent to write as much music in a chapter as possible.**

_I came here to talk,_

_I think you should know._

_The green eyes,_

_you're the one that I wanted to find,_

_and anyone who, tried to deny you,_

_must be out of their mind._

_Because I came here with a load,_

_and it feels so much lighter since I met you._

_-Coldplay_

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

" 'Ello?" I muttered hazily to my mobile phone.

"_Wake me up before you go-go_

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_

_Wake me up before you go-go_

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high_

_Wake me up before you go-go"_

I couldn't only hear Alice happy wake up call through the phone but also through the walls.

Alice may not sing to people openly, but she chants freely for me and Seth.

"You sound extremely chipper for a Monday morning," I yawned and I crawled out of bed, "Anything to do with seeing Jasper today?" I asked as I walked in the living room.

"You know me too well, mom. Coffee?" Now that I was getting closer to her it was sounding as an echo.

"You know me too well, kid." I hung up because I saw her standing in her Hello Kitty shorts with little red hearts and her white tank top before me in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Good morning, angel." I said as I took the fresh coffee from her little hands.

"A good morning it is! So, I already put together your clothes for today and yes, you're wearing heels because I have a feeling you need to look devistatingly beautiful today. _Not_ that you don't normally."

When Alice had a 'feeling' she was usually right. It all started on the day Lily was born. When we received the enthusiastic news about Rose's baby coming we wanted to buy a bouquet flowers. We entered _Des Fleurs Pour L'Amour, _a petite shop two blocks away from Emmett's house. We lived there when Lily was born. Alice was only four years old but when the girl behind the counter asked if we could use some help Alice silently muttered "Lilies?" at first but after a few seconds she was sure and answered much more confident "Lilies!" I thought it was just coincidence when we heard Emmett beaming words "It's a girl and her name is Lily!" howled through the entire hospital. Lately she was getting these mysterious feelings from time to time.

"Are you sure?" I despise wearing heels so I had to make sure her feelings were certain.

"Mom, I'm like wine or George Clooney, I get better with age." She said with a smile.

After a quick shower and a pensive glare at the outfit, Alice left the bathroom so, I decided it was time to put it on already. Most people think artists wear colorful and bright clothes but I really didn't care about what I wore. However, if you have a child like Alice, you have to fake the caring because she believes that not caring about the clothes you wear is not caring about yourself, or her for that matter.

Alice picked out a loose fitting light blue tunic with little studs on the waist, black skinny jeans and of course the infamous heels. They were black platforms with a stud detail on the back side, Alice with her _everything has to go with every other piece of clothing you wear. _

"Wear those black earrings I picked up at _Two Can Do The Deal _last week and wear some mascara for Gods' sake!" Alice shouted from her bedroom. _I swear she bought those X-ray vision glasses we saw in a magazine yesterday._

I got out of the bathroom wearing the outfit, the earrings and had mascara coated eyelashes. Without warning Alice appeared from her room and swooped some lipgloss on my still 'O' shocked lips. I hate the sticky beauty product, I think it's a waste of money since it goes off the minute you eat, drink or _accidentally_ brushed it away. She took a step back to scan me and began singing in her most alluring voice while swaying her small hips.

"_I believe in miracles_

_Where ya from you sexy thing _

_I believe in miracles_

_Since you came along you sexy thing"_

I had to steady myself on the wall from falling on the ground from laughter. Alice joined me quickly after she sang the few short lines.

"We should leave or else we're going to be late." She nodded still smiling like a crazy.

When we were settled in my car, an antique, _not old, _red truck, she turned on the radio and we played or daily 'what-will-happen-today?' game. I was turning the radio button until she called "Stop!" and we listened to the song that was playing on the choosen radio station and heard what will happen to her today.

"_Don't need these other pretty faces_

_Like I need you_

_And when your mine in the world_

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl"_

_Bieber on a Monday morning? Are you kidding me?_ I looked over at Alice and she smiled from ear to ear. I guess she was happy with the outcome of our little radio game even if it was Bieber.

"Okay, my turn now." Alice nodded and started spinning the button. I waited a couple of seconds and prayed for a good result. "And... Stop!" We waited impatiently for the rusty radio to adjust to the selected radio post.

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_How was I supposed to know_

_That you were oh, oh, over me?_

_I think that I should go_

_Something's telling me to leave_

_But I won't_

_'Cause I'm damned if I do ya_

_Damned if I don't "_

"What the fuck?" Me and Alice said in unison while Alice gave me puzzled look. I wondered how the hell that would apply to my upcoming day. My days are mostly not eventful at all. Yes, the students in my class suprise me frequently with their ideas or processing and procedure of the assignments I give them. But what could happen that could relate to that song? I had no idea.

The songs we picked out at our games were mostly strangely reliable. I didn't have a good relationship with coincidence. Everything happens for a reason. Luck is a whole other thing. I wasn't the lucky one but Alice was, but then again it could have something to do with her 'feelings'.

With a swift kiss on my cheek Alice left the truck and ran to Mary and Charlotte who she gave a hug and a kiss to.

I made my way to the institute and looked for the spot I always park my car just next to the school before a little coffee shop where they sell the best cupcakes but today some silver volvo owner stole _my_ place. This Monday just started to feel shitty. Damn you Mondays.

I searched for another parking space and found one farther away. I finally made it to my class two minutes late, I'm always late, and students were filling in the room. My art room was small but large enough for me. It had my white desk in the corner and easels placed in a circle in the middle of the class so there was room for an object or person they had to paint or draw in the middle of the circle. The class was painted in all different kind of colors, it was like a paint store threw up in here and that's exactly the way I like it here.

There was a note on my little desk and 'New student: Cullen." was scribbled on it. _Hmm I heard that name before._

I looked over the room to find a new face but I didn't find someone unfamiliar. When the class was packed with my usual students I rose from my chair and moved to the circle.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you enjoyed your weekend, because we're getting started right away with a new project for this week. It's Monday and I know most people hate it , I do too, that's why this weeks assignment is -"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" an unknown voice interrupted me, it must be the new student's voice.

I turned around to face him and I was greeted by the most piercing and intoxicating green eyes I've ever seen in my entire existence. The captivating eyes were the first thing I noticed about him but then I looked at the whole package. _Oh my_.

I was fascinated by his bronze tangled hair that looked if they just been through a storm but also if he just been to the most elite hairdresser in the continent. I moved over to looking, maybe staring is a better word, at his lips. _I want those on mine._ But his luscious lips were moving that can only mean one thing.

"Miss Swan?" Yeah, he was talking to me and I was way too captured by his face to even listen. _What has happened to you, Bella? _

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, the new student." He smirked at me like he knew exactly why I didn't hear him in the first place. _Again; where have I heard that name before?_

"Welcome to the class, Edward. Take your place next to a free easel. I just was about to explain what the next project is." I tried to keep my voice professional but the blush ruined it all.

Edward walked to a free spot and literally all eyes were on him, even the boys'. I had to fake a cough to get their attention.

"Because Mondays are mostly boring and dragging we're going to paint what you're looking forward to this week. What do you want this week? Listen to your heart and paint it out. Then listen to your finished art, does it tell the same story as your heart? Get started."

I looked at the students and they were figuring out what they desired this week. I saw Edward gazing intensely at me and gave me that knowing smirk again before he began painting. I went back to my desk and sat on my chair.

Edward kept taking glances at me while he was painting. He was amused about something. _Maybe it's because you've been staring at him since you saw those green eyes._ I should stop ogling him, but I just couldn't. He was gorgeous and charming_. _ Edward had this vibe around him that makes you want to get closer to him. And those mesmerizing eyes who made you feel alive. You were a prisoner of his eyes and you didn't want to escape out of them. You were drowning in the green sea but you wouldn't mind that you were dying.

I broke my gaze of his eyes and l discovered I was drawing on a piece of paper on my desk. I was greeted again with two penetrating eyes but this time they weren't green but black. I drew the green by a lot of pressure on the pencil that brought the eyes I was staring at right now. His drawn eyes represented desire and lust. I folded the paper and put in my pocket ashamed of what I just drew.

I need a distraction. I went looking what my students were painting. I passed by Angela, a sweet but very smart woman, she was painting stunning detailed blossoms who were holding small white envelops with their petals. She caught me looking and answered my confusion.

"Ben and I are getting married and I'm sending inventations later this week." She smiled widely at me.

"Congrats Angela! I'm really happy for you. Keep on painting, it's really beautiful."

I got to know Ben, her fiancé by her paintings and drawings over this year. I always let my students paint their feelings so Angela drew around Ben a lot. Last week she drew galaxy because Ben and Angela had watched his favorite movie Star Wars. No matter how much she had hated the movie, she drew cracks in the galaxy, she loved Ben and I could see through the art how much he meant to her.

I walked by other students who were all paintig variant events. I stopped my tracks when I was at Edward's place.

"Edward Cullen, right?" he nodded "Have I met you before?"

"Miss Swan, are you flirting with me? Because I'm sure that's the most used pick up line." Edward said witty.

"Ha. Ha. No, it's because your name rings a bell." Edward Cullen. _Ringgg_. The bell is becoming annoying.

Edward shrugged, licked his lips and went back to painting. Licked his lips. _Oh my_. And then I remembered.

"_The rumor goes that he just has to lick his lips or go through his hair with his fingers and the women are begging him to take them home." _

He was the Edward Cullen. The man whore. Oh shit.

I turned around to look at the painting Edward had been working on. What did he look forward doing this week? There on his easle sat the painting he had been working on, of me.

**A/N: Reviews are almost as good as Edward licking his lips so push the review button and you'll get next chapter's teaser with more Paintward.**

**Thank you Lexie (aka Lexington Rose) for being an amazing beta and for coping with my laziness. :)**

**Elle.**


	5. Drumming Noise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own this hungry Paintward.**

_As I move my feet towards your body_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up_

_And gets louder and louder_

_It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head_

_That starts when you're around_

_I swear that you could hear it_

_It makes such an all mighty sound_

_-Florence and The Machine_

**Chapter 5**

**Edward POV**

Where the hell should I park my car?

I saw a petite woman coming out of a shop with a cupcake and the sight made stomach growl, the decision was made. I parked my Volvo just before the shop and hurried out of the car for one of those cupcakes. The cupcakes weren't the only ones looking delicious, behind the counter stood a rather familiar woman.

"Well, well, well, Edward Cullen. How's the broken heart or was it your busy schedule?" _Oh fuck_, this woman definitely knew me. Don't act conspicuous, just act normal.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm just here for a cupcake to go."

"To go? So, you like your cupcakes like you like your women? Isn't that funny?" She said sarcastically. She looked like she was ready to hand me a smashed cupcake with a sadistic smile.

It wasn't the first time I had gotten myself trapped in my so called game. New York is a rather gigantic city with millions of people and that means millions of women. That's one of the best things about New York; you have a large pool of different kinds of women to pick from. Every night you could have a new woman if you wanted, but no matter how big the city might be, the world stills seems so damn small at moments like this.

Some women found out anyways, you couldn't change shit about their revelation and sometimes enjoyment, others were hurt and utterly disappointment. I used to care about their feelings, but they made me tired as fuck. Chicks are more complicated than the fucking DaVinci Code. I don't know the genius who first said that women and men are from separate planets, but that person was damn right. The only thing connected between us is sex. And love apparently.

Situations like this you could handle in three ways. One: You could be a loser and run away like a frightened chicken. Two: You could act like a dickhead and call her a whore. Or lastly: You could stay cool and simply deny it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, I'm just here for a cupcake." I pointed to the one behind her. _Just give me the fucking cupcake, woman._ She gave me a dubious glare that changed quickly to disgust. I sighed while I ran my fingers through my hair out of annoyance and I took a final glance at her, looking for a change in her glare, I saw no change in her eyes so, I left the shop hungry. _Not going back there again._

I checked my overpriced watch and it showed that I was going to be late to my first class, _fucking Mondays_.

I entered the big building with an exaggerating huff from the speed walking I'd done from where I parked my car. People around me must have thought I had to pee really badly because of the way I'd been acting as I roamed the halls dodging and swerving through the crowd of people at a rushed pace. I roamed around the hall searching for the right class.

There was a rather large variation of classes going on; I could hear teachers talking about the mechanics of computer design and the buzzing of sewing machines. I finally found my class which was at the far end of the hall, next to the giant staircase that led to more classrooms; I assumed.

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" It wasn't the best first impression to be late to your first class, but at least I got everyone's attention within the first minute of arrival. I loved attention, it boosted my ego daily. We're all popularity whores after all.

The class wasn't big but to say it was fucking colorful was an understatement. Every wall was at least painted in three different colors; the white desk seemed to be the only standard object in the whole room. On the desk was one of those little desk plaques that indicated to which teacher the desk belonged to, in this case it read: Miss Swan.

Miss Swan. Damn, was she fucking hot or what? In the middle of the circle of easels stood a rather young woman with curly brown hair, brown bambi eyes and shiny full lips. Let's not forget the fuck-awesome body. "I'm Edward Cullen." I introduced myself waiting for her answer but it wasn't coming. Miss Swan was staring my way intently, maybe checking me out was a better fit for what she was doing. _Hello to you too, Miss Swan._

"Miss Swan?" My words must have woken her up from the staring because she answered almost immediately.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She said startled I smirked knowingly; she really was taken by the Cullen charm.

"I'm Edward Cullen, the new student." I said still smirking. My name must have made her confused because she gave a strange look but it was gone the second it appeared. She told me to go to one of the free easels while blushing a dark red. She gave us a subject to work on. "What do you want this week?"

Hmmm, what did I want this particular week? What did I want that I didn't already have? What am I doing this week?

I looked around the rainbow room searching for the fucking answer. The minute I locked glances with Miss Swan, I knew what I was going to want this week, what I was going to do this week and didn't already have. This week had a new, interesting mission: Miss fucking Swan.

So, I tried painting her, stealing glances at her to capture little things about her that I could bring to the painting. The painting itself was much more fun than I remembered; I should have done this sooner. I mixed the red and white paint for her lips, trying to make it realistic by memory but failed poorly so I searched for the original ones but they were gone from her desk. I saw her talking to a smiling girl with glasses and dark hair and bending to see the details of the painting. I got a good look at her ass and damn, what an ass. Miss Swan is definitely what I want this week.

But how am I going to pull her in? I can't go with the usual plan, could I? Maybe if I made some slight changes here and there, the plan will do. It has to do. It will do. She was already taken by the inevitable charm so this is going to be easy as fucking pie. Fuck, thinking about pie makes me hungry again. Why did I have to screw the cupcake bitch?

Then, finally Miss Swan walked over to me with a pensive look. I couldn't wait for her reaction to the painting; it was going to be fucking priceless.

**Bella POV**

I had no idea how to react.

_Maybe he's looking forward to your lessons. _Yeah right, the infamous Edward Cullen, as Seth had called him, painted you because he likes the way you teach.

I should have walked away, but couldn't seem to as my feet felt as if they were suddenly glued to the floor keeping me next to Edward and his painting of what he wanted this week. I just kept looking at a mirror. Edward drew me blushing and smiling. I looked beautiful in the painting, even if you could see that Edward was still a beginner. _Why did he paint me?_

I kept looking at how his brush was adding more shininess to my lips. The action made my lips tingle. I touched my lips to stop the notion but the feeling spread out on my cheeks which then helped along the scarlet color that my cheeks were blushing. When my lips were done, he moved forward to adding more details to my hair.

I had to stop; this is exactly what men like Edward do. They seduce you and get you trapped in game, in the end you get your heart broken. I had no experience with guys like him, but I did know that fact. _Get away before you're captured. Leave before you've been left._

"I know it's nothing compared to the original and I'm new at painting, but I think it's quite good. What do you think, Miss Swan?" He winked. _Edward Cullen winked at me_. This is _so _not good.

His voice made my heart drum an unsteady rhythm and I could hear the sound thumping in my head.

"I honestly don't know." With that I walked away. I could feel the objection of my skin as I got farther away from him. His vibe I felt from his closeness disappeared slightly with each step. As long as I stayed away from Edward the irrational pull would disappear completely. But how am I going to stay away from him? He's my student, it's my obligation to teach him things about art and help him as I would any other student in discovering their artistic talents, or in some cases, lack thereof.

I took another look at him and he was staring right back at me, I could feel the tingling sensation again through my whole body. Never had any man made me feel that much want in my body. But I bet he does this to every woman. He smiled at me and I smiled back, which only made his smile increase in size and dazzling power.

Damn it, why did I smile back? You're encouraging him and that's not what I want... right? _You want this._ No, I don't, stupid inner self. _You're body wants this. _Well, yeah but come on have you looked at him. You'd be crazy not to want him. _You're crazy enough to have absurd inner monologues with yourself. _This is not absurd, this is thinking. Are you sure you're in the right body because I'm way smarter than you? Okay, maybe I'm crazy.

"Class, keep painting. I need to make an urgent call." _Good plan Bella, call Rose._

"Bella? Aren't you teaching right now? Is there something wrong?" Rose said first thing when she picked up the phone.

"Hello to you too, Rose. I'm fine. No that's a lie, I have a problem."

"Is it Alice? Do you want me to come over?"

"Alice is just fine, and no, I don't need you to come. It's a guy."

"Do you want me to kick his ass? I'm good at that." I laughed at the ass kicking because I knew how good she was at that.

"No, Rose. Can you shut up for a second so I can explain," I didn't hear anything from the other line so I began to talk again, "Okay, so I got a new student today and he's gorgeous. And I don't know what to do, I think he's flirting with me but that's wrong, right? Help me Rose."

"It's wrong because he's a student, Bella," I nodded even if I knew she couldn't see it, "So gorgeous you say? Tell me all about him." I smiled and happily described Edward down to the smallest detail.

"Holy shit, Bella! Never mind what I said. Do him. Now, well actually preferably after you release the rest of your students." Rose said with a slight laugh.

"Rose, you're not being rational. Remember, it's wrong."

"Fuck wrong, literally."

"But that's the problem. He's a man whore, Rosalie. Some girls were talking about him at Alice's party last night." I whined.

"Bella, I do not want to stand in your shoes right now." I don't want to either; these heels are killing my toes.

"What do I do now?"

"I don't want you to end up hurt so, try to stay away from this Edward fellow." I signed loudly but I knew that what she said was the best course of action to take.

"Okay, I have to go before some teacher catches me on my phone in the hallway. Thank you, Rose. I'll see you later in yoga."

"Get back to work, and good luck." I hung up and went back to the classroom taking a huge breath as I entered not as ready as I had been this morning knowing what was sitting on the other side of the door, with a painting of what he wanted this week in front of him and no doubt a smirk playing on his lips.

I have to stay away from Edward Cullen. However, I just think it may end up being one of the hardest missions I'll ever try to accomplish, maybe even impossible. _Shit, this was going to take all of my strength to resist The Infamous Edward Man-whore Cullen. _

**A/N: Thank you Lexie (aka Lexington Rose) for being my wonderful beta!**

**Please leave a review, you'll make me very happy and you'll receive a teaser :)**

**The teaser and the next chapter will be delayed because **

**The chapter is simply not done writing yet because my cousin is staying so I couldn't (can't) write.**

**I'm going to London (YAY!) so I won't be able to write.**

→ **Sorry.**

**Bliss has a banner! Link is on my profile :)**

**Elle.**


	6. Shelter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. What I do own you are many apologies at the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

_I find shelter_

_In this way_

_Undercover_

_Hide away_

_Can you hear_

_When I say_

_I have never_

_Felt this way_

_-The XX_

_I should do yoga. _Yeah, that was the stupidest thought I ever had, that I followed through with. If I was smart I would have just let it stay an idea instead of enrolling in this class that would surely kill me.

"Close you're eyes and take a breath. Can you feel the calmness entering your body?"

How can you be 'feeling the calmness enter you' when your big toe is entering your ear? Seriously, how did I end up taking yoga classes? Oh that's right, Rose.

"You look more ridiculous than Em dancing."

"Well gee, thank you Rose." I'd maybe said that a little too loud because Miss Calmness Bullshit coughed and glared at me. "I'm leaving, see you at the bar?" I whispered to Rose while detangling my legs from the dysfunctional position. She nodded as a silent response and I left the classroom, leaving the sweaty class behind me made me much calmer than all the yoga crap that was supposed to be calming and relaxing.

I quickly changed out of my workout clothes and walked to the bar next to the gym. I placed my bag next to the metallic barstool and I made myself comfortable with a huff.

I can't believe it is still Monday. _I hate you, Mondays._

Green eyes flashed in my memory remembering the little piece of drawing in my pocket. Touching the little uneven place made me think about the events of this never ending Monday.

Edward Cullen.

Painting me shamelessly in my course and not just any course, the course of what you look forward to doing this week. It seemed such a good idea to add some excitement on the dreadful Mondays and I liked looking through my students eyes, this project would be like looking into the future.

Not only did the creation of Edward's surprise me, it made me not think anymore. I forgot to think I just kept looking, watching Edward painting this week. The realization of his behavior was of course appalling but the way he looked into my eyes with his heady eyes made me forget about the concept. The drumming noise must have overwhelmed my brain so much it wouldn't allow any space for judgments and theories.

I needed to be able to have a clear view so I left my class, desperately calling Rose for help with only the conclusion I needed to stay away from Edward. Entering the class again wasn't easy, my body immediately feeling the 'closeness vibe' from his side. Trying to ignore the feeling, I dismissed the class and wished them a soon to be over Monday.

"Edward freaking Cullen." I mumbled in my reddish Manhattan cocktail.

"Been there. Done that." A sharp voice next to me said.

"Excuse me?"

"Edward motherfucking Cullen. You're by far not the only one. I know the feeling." I gave a startled look at the woman with long, dark straight hair who was also sipping at an alcoholic drink. "I'm Safrina." She made a gesture with her cocktail while introducing herself; I completed the notion by clinking with my filled glass against hers.

"Are you drinking without me?" I turned around to see Rose who looked like she hadn't just come from a yoga class at all. With a confused look towards Safrina she ordered her drink, a Cosmo. But of course because it was Rose, so it wasn't just any Cosmo. No, it had to have Triple Sec instead of Cointreau and the lime slice squeezed into the chilled cocktail instead of shaking it with the other ingredients.

After Rose received her specific Cosmo, I introduced her to Safrina. Safrina was a smart yet witty woman and she and Rose hit it of quite quickly so I left after my first cocktail because I trusted Safrina enough to take care of Drunk Rosalie. A lot had happened today so, I didn't want to deal with hearing about Rose and Emmett's sex life because when Rose was drunk, she had no secrets. She once told me Em wore women underwear as a challenge Rose gave him, a pink g-string, of course I couldn't hide my laugh every time I saw Emmett, and that went on for more than a month. Now everytime I see him itching I say "Still wearing that g-string, aren't you Em?"

When I got home, I saw Seth and Alice sitting cross-legged on our couch watching television. I placed my keys in the bowl, looking swiftly to the lost-'n-found pieces but there was nothing I lost in them. "Hi guys, I'm home. How was your -" I tried asking about their day but Alice intervened. "Shh, somebody's gonna get hit!" She said while pointing to our TV where a fight was going on. I hurried myself to the couch and looked at the expected slapping, because that's why you watch reality shows, right? For the fights. The fight was about some ordered drinks at the bar, I don't know exactly because they was a mix of yelling voices but the voice of the tiny woman was the loudest.

And then _BAM!_, it happened, a big guy puched the loud woman in the face. Whoa what a punch! What an asshole, who punches a girl? More guys started yelling while the little woman was crying dramatically on the floor. Reality shows have more drama than the actual drama soaps.

It looked like nothing exciting was going to happen anymore so I turned off the television and turned myself to my two favorite kids on the world. "Tell me about your day and if you ever get hit by a guy, call your aunt." I said the last part seriously. Rose wasn't Seth's aunt but he knew what I meant and he sees her as family too. Alice lit up by the mention of today and then laughed at Rose. Alice was such an easy laugher and without that laugh, my life would be a lot more somber.

"I love Mondays! From this day Monday will be my favorite day in the week." Sometimes you would think that she's not my daughter, sometimes I thought it but then the memory of her birth flashes instantly through my head. "So, Seth and I were talking about the latest GaGa outfit and Mary was reading in one of those eye opening books you recommended when we hear shouting. Guess who's fighting again? Bitch and Stalker." Bitch and Stalker?

"Who?" I asked. "Tanya and Makenna from the party, Makenna and Charles broke up because of Tanya, they're the new 'it' couple in school now so, Tanya was claiming that Makenna was stalking him etcetera, etcetera and we were watching the fight when my hero interfered. I swear I saw a bright light and a white horse when he came. His hair was a slighter color of gold today." Then I stopped listening. I have so much respect for Seth, hearing Alice's chit chat every free moment in school and then he comes home with her, hearing it all over again. At least Mary has books as a shield.

As a mother, one of your jobs is to listen patiently to your children. Hearing out their thoughts, ideas, miseries and expectations. Alice has them all, multiplied by hundred. Some parents think they're lucky when their kids come out of their rooms and just sit with them, some parents ignore their children and some parents, like me, it's just a little too much.

"Mom?" Alice questioned. "Yes?" I didn't think she heard the question sign because she bounced up and down on our couch with Seth. "I thought you wouldn't let me go since it's a school day. It's not like I could have asked for another day. When Jasper Hale asks you on a date, it's yes or no. Thank you so much Mom!" Wait what?

"Miss B, I really wish I could stay but my sister is making dinner tonight, apparently cooking is her new hobby. I just hope it's doesn't end up like when she learned voodoo and ended up sparking a fire. So Alice, if I'm not at school tomorrow I died in a fire or ran away from home screaming." Seth made kissing faces and left the couch.

I talked with Alice about her upcoming date with Jasper after we ordered two different pizzas and breadsticks. Apparently he saw her while interrupting the girls' fight and smoothly asked her out, the date is set for Thursday. That means a week full of 'possible' dresses and more swooning over Jasper.

After eating our pizzas and extras, we decided to watch a lame movie while munching on some candy.

The movie had a happy ending, of course, that almost every romantic story has. A happy ending. I guess this is my happy ending, after everything, being able to be with my daughter in my own house. Safe. Everything ended up okay. Happiness is reachable but fragile, so easily broken like thin glass. My happiness has been broken many times; my glass has been healed but still shows many cracks. But happy endings are still endings. It may be selfish but I don't want this to be the end, I want more, I want that excitement that my daughter explains.

Creating a safe place for both of us had been my main goal when I escaped from that room, from that house, from my family. I fulfilled my task.

_Now-What's next?_

_

* * *

_

**Long ass A/N:**

**First of all, if you're reading this you're still following my story. I can't thank you enough for that.**

_**Why's this so late Elle?**_** Well, I went to London then after that, there was my parents' wedding (yes, they finally got married after all these years) and then some personal stuff. Blah blah blah. **

**I was just very busy :) So I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is short and kinda sucky lol  
**

**Normally I was going to post this chapter a couple of days later because I wanted to give a teaser to the ones that reviewed on the previous chapter beforehand but I think you prefer the whole chapter more than just a teaser, right?**

**School started *sign*. That means I'm only going to update once in two weeks. For the ones that are also going to school, good luck :D**

**Your reviews make my day so please leave one!**

**Of course, review=teaser.**

**Lexington Rose is my wonderful beta, go read her amazing stories by the way.  
**

**Elle.**


End file.
